An impossible love
by Uncle Voldy
Summary: Severus is in love, but with whom? Albus works as Cupid.. Hermione has a secret that neither Harry and Ron know.. what will happen? This is not probably my best work, but one to learn has to make mistakes! please read and let me know what you think..
1. Snape is in love?

_Chapter 1: Snape is in love?!_

It had been a really tiring day for Severus Snape and after dinner he immediately went to his quarters. After a long and cold shower he laid on his bed, and dreamed.

He dreamed about himself waking up in the morning. He turned around and saw that there was someone with him: it was Hermione Granger.

"Good morning, love. Slept well?" asked the young woman. His answer was nothing more than a sweet kiss on the lips.

"How can I not sleep well beside you, sweetheart?" said the man. She smiled at him and laid her head on him partner's naked and warm chest. Severus stroked her hair.

Then the scene changed. The lesson with the seventh years had just finished.

"You can go, guys. I'm coming straight away" said Hermione and her two friends left. As soon as everyone had left the room she got nearer to her professor. Snape looked up and gave her a kiss.

"My love, I would really like to stay here with you, but I have a lesson" said the young woman sadly. Severus nodded and kissed her hand.

"I know but your education is important. Go, I'll miss you" he answered.

The next morning at 8 o'clock Severus woke up, he dressed and went to the Great Hall. Before sitting sown he saw that the Headmaster was staring at him and grinning.

"Headmaster, is there something funny?" asked the Potions Master, a little curious.

"Oh, nothing, Severus. Don't worry" answered Dumbledore. Snape sat at the teachers' table, but he didn't eat anything. He had other things in his mind, or rather, another person. After some time he stood up and turned to go, but Albus stopped him.

"Where are you going, Severus? You didn't eat anything" said the old wizard.

"I'm not angry" said Snape as he left.

"What is wrong with Severus?" asked Professor McGonagall, who had listened to their conversation.

"Oh, don't worry, Minerva. Severus is just in love" said the Headmaster as he watched the students.

"In love? And with whom?"

"That I don't know. But it could be a student"

"A student? But Albus..."

"No buts, Minerva. Love has no age" as he was saying this he saw that Hermione Granger was following with her eyes her professor. "But, I think I may know who it is" he added whispering.


	2. What is happening to me?

_Chapter 2: What is happening to me?!_

Severus Snape had entered in the first empty room he had found and sat down at the desk. His legs were crossed and his eyes were closed. He was thinking about that person who constantly filled his thoughts. In that exact moment Hermione entered in that classroom. She had followed her teacher because she wanted to tell him what she felt for him.

"You shouldn't be here, Miss Granger" said Snape without opening his eyes.

"Professor, I..."

"Mh?" Severus opened his eyes and right before him he found that beautiful angel he had dreamed about. She blushed and couldn't speak.

"I wanted...". But Snape hold up an hand and she stopped talking. He stood up and approached her.

Hermione didn't know how it happened but she found herself kissing that man. One of his hands was behind her head, while the other was on her waist. The young girl stood on her tiptoes and put her arms around his neck. It was a long and sweet kiss and neither of them wanted to stop. However, after a long time, they heard the voice of some ghosts. They stopped kissing and looked at each other, terrified. When the Bloody Baron and his ladies were finally gone, Snape left the room quickly.

"This is not right. I shouldn't have done it" he thought as he was walking to his quarters. He sat down on his couch but someone knocked on his door.

"Come in" he said looking into the fireplace. The Headmaster entered the room.

"Ah, Severus, finally I found you"

"Why? Has something happened?" asked Snape worried.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just that I saw you coming here quickly and I was worried"

"Ah... There's nothing wrong, Headmaster" lied the Potions Master.

"Are you sure? Isn't there something you wish to tell me?" asked Dumbledore while looking him in the eye.

"Absolutely"

"Well, then I'll leave you" said Albus walking towards the door.

"All right, all right. I'll tell you. I came here because something happened to me" admitted Severus.

"And what? If I may know" asked Dumbledore curious.

"Well... you see, I was in a classroom on the second floor and since everyone was at breakfast nobody would have disturbed me. But while I was there Miss Granger came into the room"

-Miss Granger?"

"Yes, and..."

"And..."

"I couldn't resist, Headmaster. I kissed her" admitted the young wizard hiding his face in his hands in shame.

-Kissed her? You mean..."

"Yes, Albus, I kissed her. Don't make everything more difficult"

"I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention. And then what happened?"

"What do you mean what happened? I left, of course" said Snape as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Listen Severus, I know what you think. You think you don't have the right to love, but it's no true. You can't live without all the beautiful things that are offered to you" said Albus sadly.

"But Albus, she's a student and I'm her teacher"

"So what? Love has no age. Besides, it's only two months until school ends and then she won't be your student any more-

Severus nodded.

"All right, Severus. Now it's better if you go. Lessons start in ten minutes. We'll talk more later-

The old wizard left and he went in search of Miss Granger.

"Where can I find her?" he wondered. "But what am I thinking. She's Miss Granger". So he headed towards the Library. As soon as he entered he saw the young girl.

"Miss Granger, may I have a word with you?" he asked.

"Has something happened, Headmaster?"

"No, nothing bad. Come on, let's go to my office". Hermione nodded and followed him. When they reached their destination Dumbledore invited her to sit.

"So, Miss Granger. I was wondering what you were doing on the second floor this morning, while everyone else was in the Great Hall for breakfast"

"Well... I..."

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"I was following Professor Snape" admitted the young witch.

"And why?"

"I wanted to talk to him"

"And what happened?" asked Dumbledore, feigning ignorance.

"He... He kissed me" she answered blushing. "And then he left"

"What did you feel when he left?"

"I was really sad, sir"

"Mmmhh.. You know what this means, Miss Granger, right?" asked the Headmaster.

"You're not going to fire him, right?" asked Hermione worried.

"No, don't worry. Now off you go or you'll be late for you lesson" said Dumbledore smiling. As soon as the young woman left the room Albus sighed.

"Now, I should go to Severus and tell him to declare his feelings. Blimey! Why am I doing all this? I'm the Headmaster not Cupid"


	3. Revelations

A.N. I'm sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter but school has now began and I don't hav much free time. Forgive me.

_Chapter 3: Revelations_

He found Severus only after an hour. He was walking in the grounds, probably still shaken for what happened some hours before.

"Severus I have to speak with you" said Dumbledore reaching the professor. Snape knew what he wanted to speak about and he didn't want to, but he nodded.

"I talked with Miss Granger. She told me what happened. Severus, I want to give you an advice. Go to her and tell her what you fell"

"But Albus, I can't. She's a student and I'm her teacher" said Severus stopping to look the Headmaster in the eye.

"She told me that when you left she was really sad"

"Really?" asked shocked the Potions Master. Dumbledore nodded.

"Now go, Severus. Do what you think is right"

"All right, I'll tell her" answered the young wizard.

The next lesson he had was with the seventh years.

"Perfect" he thought. "At the end of the lesson I'll tell her". Hermione was sitting in the first row and she was writing without stopping.

"She's beautiful" thought Snape while watching her secretly.

At the end of the lesson Snape called her.

"You go" she said to Harry and Ron. "I'll catch up with you later". As soon as all the students left, Severus finally looked up.

"What is it, Professor?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Well, you see, Miss Granger. I asked you to stay because I have a personal problem and maybe you could help me"

"W-what?" asked the girl worried.

"Well, there's a woman with whom I am completely in love and I don't know what to do to show her"

"A woman? There's a woman? Of course, why did I deceived myself?" thought Hermione.

"Well, you could give her a gift" she said sadly.

"A gift?"

"Yes, a gift. What does she like?"

"Well, she's really intelligent and she likes studying"

"Then you could give he a book. She'll surely like it". Snape looked at her for a moment. He had already bought a book for her.

"Wait" he said opening a drawer and taking a potions book. "What about this?"

"I think it's perfect, sir" she answered looking at it with want.

"Then you may take it, Miss Granger"

"No, I can't. Your woman won't be happy"

"That's not true. On the contrary, she'll be very happy". Hermione looked at him frowning, she didn't understand what he was saying.

"Miss Granger, that woman is you" he said looking into her eyes. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out.

"I don't expect you to feel the same. After all I'm your teacher and I was a Death Eater" he said looking away.

"But professor, it's only four month until the school ends and then you won't be my teacher anymore"

"This is true, but my past can't change"

"I know professor. But I love you for what you are, for what you were and for what you'll be. I know what I'm going to face and I do it consciously". Severus looked at her. A smile was on his face. A true smile.

"You are fantastic Hermione" he said stretching him hand towards her face. Hermione was shaken by a tremor when his fingers stroked her cheek gently. Then the girl brought her lips near his, but she stopped before touching them.

"What are you doing?" he whispered. She didn't answer, but she cancelled the distance between their lips. When they parted, they were both smiling.

"It's better if you go now" said Severus. "Or you'll be late for your next lesson"

"That's true. I'll come to you as soon as I have a free hour. I promise you" answered the girl while running out of the classroom. As soon as she left Snape was overrun by his thoughts.

"She loves me. Who would have thought". He was so focused on Hermione that he didn't notice that Dumbledore had entered.

"Ah, Severus. I see you are happy. What happened?" he asked smiling. He had already met Miss Granger who was walking up the Dungeons stairs, and she was really happy.

"Well, Headmaster, I did what you said. I told her my feelings and..."

"And..."

"And she told me she loves me". Dumbledore looked at him with sparkling eyes.

"You knew, right? You knew she was in love with me?"

"Oh, yes, Severus. But it's better if you go now. You have a lesson in five minutes"

"Of course, Headmaster"


	4. School's finished!

A.N._ I really, really, really, really sorry for not posting sooner. being in my last year at school doesn't let me a lot of free time. I apologise again and I promise to post the next chapter as quickly as possible!_

_Chapter 4: School's finished!_

It was the last day of school and Hermione had asked Dumbledore the permission to remain during the summer and, of course, he had agreed. When the young witch told her friends about this she said she wanted to study as an apprentice and they didn't ask anything else. Severus and Hermione were happy because it was the last they they had to hide, then they could have showed they love to the world.

The young witch was in the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Ron had closed their trunks and were ready to leave. Before climbing in the train the Boy-Who-Lived-Again turned to his friend.

"Let me know who will be the lucky professor to have as an apprentice, will you?"

"Of course, Harry, don't worry" she said blushing. Luckily her friends were already on the Hogwarts Express.

"Blimey, how can I tell them about Severus?" she thought while going to her professor's quarters.

"Have they left?" asked a voice from the sofa. She walked towards the man who was sitting on it.

"Of course, love" she whispered in his ear. He turned around and kissed her lightly.

"Very good" he said, standing up. "Let's go to the Headmaster, I need to tell him a really important thing" he added winking at her.

They were on the second floor when they met Dumbledore.

"Ah, Headmaster, I was just looking for you" said Snape stopping. The headmaster looked at him frowning.

"You see, Hermione and I are tired of hiding"

"Well, then we'll tell everyone at lunch, all right?". Severus and the young woman nodded.

It was half past twelve and all the teachers and Hermione were sitting at the table and were eating. When everyone had finally finished the Headmaster raised his hand and everyone stopped talking.

"Dear teachers, it's time to tell you why Miss Granger is here with us"

"But Albus, you already told us" said professor McGonagall. "She's here for an apprentice".

"Well, that's true, but not all of it. You see, Miss Granger has asked to remain at Hogwarts to be near the person she loves". The teachers began whispering to each other.

"And who would that be?" asked professor Sprout. Albus lightly nodded towards Severus, but everyone understood and looked at each other shocked.

"What is it?" asked the Potions Master.

"Oh, nothing Severus, it's just difficult to picture you being in love" said Minerva.

"Well, to be truthful, I wasn't expecting it either". Everyone burst out laughing.

"You know, Severus, I may even say that you are nice" admitted McGonagall.

"Nice? Me? Please, don't say it" answered Snape smiling.

"Well, professors. Let's leave" said Albus. "We wouldn't want to steal precious time to our sweethearts"

When the Potions teacher and Miss Granger reached his quarters, she laid on the couch while he sat in the armchair.

"Sev..." said the young witch after a long silence.

"Yes, love?"

"I need to tell Harry and Ron about you. I can't hide it any more" she admitted looking at the ceiling.

"I agree with you. We'll think about it. For now, let's enjoy our holiday". He stood up, touched her cheek and gave her a loving kiss.


End file.
